The Trials Of Chaos
by LowLifeLoser4657
Summary: "Give me a hero and I'll shatter a heart Show me a Soul, and he shall depart Bring me Purity, and I will Slumber As you try to stop our inevitable encounter."


Percy Jackson stood in chains within the Olympian Throne Room,an emotionless expression on his face as the Olympians looked at him with disgust,except for Hestia,Hades and surprisingly Artemis.

"Well,Any last words _boy?"_ Zeus spat with hatred

The Cabin Councillers stared at him with disgust,but with sadness as they remembered Their brave heroine, Piper McLean.

He looked up to stare Zeus in the eye, giving him and everyone in the Throne Room deadly glares that frightened them.

The Scars seemed more visible on his face from the torture,the dagger cut on his cheek that He recieved from the so called love of his life.

His Sea Green eyes were darker and more vibrant than Poseidon's,before he got a grin on his face,no,not the sarcastic,troublemaker grin everyone knew,this one was filled with malice and hate and...amusement?

He started giggling to himself,making everyone in the Throne Room very uncomfortable, the Campers moved closer together.

"What's so funny?"Poseidon spat,Athena actually having a look of approval for her long-time rival.

His features hardened once again as he shifted his glare to his ex-father briefly,before bringing it back to Zeus and the rest of the Olympians,

"You _really_ think I would kill Piper?Really?She was a sister to me,a friend I could connect with,is this how you honor her?Hell she's probably laughing her ass off at the fact I'm here today."He spat,his tone harsh and cold,making everyone flinch

Zeus had look of doubt and concentration in his eyes, as he looked on, glaring at the demigod.

The Olympians shifted uncomfortably in their Thrones,the Campers started looking more guilty by the second,Annabeth burst into tears as his words left his mouth.

"I can't believe you,brother,is this our culprit?He saved us twice and THIS IS HOW WE REPAY HIM!"Hades shouted.

"But-."Athena began,

"SHUT UP ATEHNA,YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE AND WE DON'T NEED ANY OF YOUR BULLSHIT RIGHT NOW!"

Everyone turned their head slowly,looks of disbelief crossed everyone's features as they looked at the fuming Hearth Goddess.

Percy was looking between the Olympians,his glare never softening,they turned back to him,as did the Campers,he laughed for 2 minutes before looking back up,pure amusement on his face,

"So _nowww_ you see don't you,what are you going to do,Zeus?Banish me to the pits of Tarturas?Foolishly try to enter me into Lord Chaos' Realm?"

Zeus' eyes widened,"How did you-."

Percy shook his head,still amused,"Don't ask,but be careful,I think Athena is going batshit insane!"He shouted cheerfuly,everyone looked at Athena,deep in thought at Percy's sudden abilities.

"Well,Perseus."Zeus gulped,"What are you...planning now?"He asked,his voice quivering.

"I think I'd still like that trip to Tarturas,thank you."He said sweetly

"NO!PERCY I'M SO SORRY,WE'RE ALL SO SORRY!"Annabeth shouted,getting on her knees,he looked amused at her plea,

"Is Sorry good enough for all the scars you cut across my skin?The way you kicked me around and degraded me constantly?Hm, _Chase?"_

Poseidon and the other Olympians and Campers looked uncomfortable,this was far from the old Percy,he seemed for serious and in strange way,wiser.

Zeus opened a portal to Tarturas,Percy's eyes shined with a different kind of mirth,as he walked backwards,his arms spread out widely,

"Ya know what?"He said,his looks looks softening for a second,the Campers and Olympians looked up hopefully,before he smirked,

"I'll leave you with a parting gift."He said,he had tricked them into actually thinking he would forgive them!Ha!

"I'll curse you."

Everyone's eyes widened,only descendants of the Fates could...

"You cannot do much to harm us,punk."Ares said,to which Percy smiled evilly,once again making everyone uncomfortable,

"I'll give it to you in a riddle!So Athena dearest over here and her pathetic daughter could figure it out!"He said cheerfully,Athena didn't speak,but Zeus said,"I agree with Ares."He spoke flatly.

He tilted his head,having a eager look on his face,before his Aura suddenly burst into a much more powerful that could give a primordial a run for their money.

He glowed in a dark Sea Green along with The Olympians,his Aura was having half of the Olympians and all the Campers struggling to stay still,before he spoke in an Anceint and powerful voice,more powerful than The Oracle,before his eyes turned purple,

" _Give me a hero and I'll_ _shatter a heart_

 _Show me a soul and he shall depart_

 _Show me purity,and I will Slumber_

 _As you try to prevent_ _our inevitable_ _encounter."_

Everyone paled immensely at the Last Line as Percy fell back into the Portal of Tarturas swiftly,giggling.

"We must discuss this tomorrow,dismissed."Zeus said frantically,

The Next Day The 14 Olympians gathered in the Throne Room,with all of the Campers,in a dull and sullen mood.

"Ladies and Gentleman,we are here to discuss the curse that Percy Jackson placed on us yesterday."

Zeus was shocked he didn't stutter during that spill.

"Athena."Apollo glared at his sister.

She gulped loudly,"I have an idea of what the lines are,but no clue as to what the curse does."She says,the Olympains still looked worried.

Chiron had tears picking from his eyes,"What have we done." He muttered over and over again.

"Well,father,I believe that the encounter he mentioned is some sort of an attack against us."

Needless to say,no one was surprised

"That's all you could figure out?"Hermes raised an eyebrow,she gulped loudly,

"Yes."

And so,the Olympians spent the day trying to figure out the Curse Percy Jackson cursed them with, and While they wouldn't admit it,

They were scared shitless


End file.
